


【授权翻译】碰还是不碰，这是个问题

by Stacy_likegravity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim Kirk是个记吃不记打的小傻瓜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity
Summary: Jim逐渐意识到，虽然他可能不是和所有成员在一起时都毛手毛脚，但他就是喜欢对Spock这么做。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 15





	【授权翻译】碰还是不碰，这是个问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Treatise on Touch (or Lack Thereof)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833568) by [zipegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipegs/pseuds/zipegs). 



> For some reason, LOFTER is no longer fit for derivative works; I will backup completed ones to AO3.
> 
> Thank you to zipegs for permission!

礼堂里一片寂静。  
  
[Trelleni人是极为骄傲的物种，他们易于被激怒，并且非常记仇。]  
  
被五名议员同时不同程度地怒目而视时，Uhura的简报在他的脑海中闪过。  
  
就一次，哪怕只有一次能按计划完成外勤任务就好了。Jim觉得这很不公平，因为与刚加入星际舰队时相比，他的外交能力其实已经有了长足的进步。但这似乎不起作用——他总会说错什么，或者原住民存在某些不可告人的目的，最终以相位枪的交火和撕破的衬衫收尾。  
  
这一次，至少Trelleni人看起来不会发起进攻。嗯，就目前为止。但如果眼神能杀人……  
  
汗水浸湿了Jim的制服，衬衫开始黏在背上。他确信他现在的表情是一种恐惧，困惑，以及无论什么能体现“哦该死，我他妈又搞砸了！”情绪的混合物。  
  
“我，呃……”  
  
Spock站在他身边。可能在尝试想出一些在不进一步损害他们自己、Trelleni人或者联邦的前提下，摆脱这场混乱的对策。  
  
Jim还在纠结第一个问题。  
  
“对于团队的不当行为，我们致以最诚挚的歉意，”Spock平缓地说，但Jim能从那之中捕捉到紧绷的暗流，“我们双方关于文化习俗似乎存在一些误解；我可以向您保证，舰长和我们中的任何人都没有冒犯的意图。”  
  
Jim张了张嘴想说点什么，但最矮的议员（也是最可怕的那一位）眯起了她的眼睛。  
  
“出去，”她对Spock嘶嘶地说，甚至没有屈尊看Jim一眼，“带上你的舰长。我们对于与派出如此无礼、毛手毛脚的代表的联邦打交道不再感兴趣。”  
  
毛手毛脚？！  
  
Jim立刻看了眼Spock，但那个人没有表露出任何内心的想法。虽然这很蠢……但他现在有些被冒犯到了。  
  
在他再次说错话前，Spock递给他一个眼神，示意他保持安静，然后在他恶狠狠的点头之中将他带出了礼堂。  
  
门在身后轰然闭合，Spock打开通讯器。  
  
“Spock呼叫企业号，”他镇静地说，“两人准备传送。”  
  
“你不觉得这有点反应过度了吗?”通讯器回应：[正在锁定您的坐标，中校]时，Jim忍不住问道，“我是说，我怎么知道只有在洗完手的一个小时之内才能碰别人？简报里可没提到这一点。”  
  
“这是个不幸的疏忽，”Spock答道，把通讯器装进口袋，“我们需要更新联邦的Trelleni文化情报数据库。”  
  
“而且我才不毛手毛脚。我是说，拜托！我只是把手放在她的肩膀上，最多一秒钟。”  
  
Spock用眼角的余光看着他，沉默了整整一秒。  
  
“……我赞成触碰是短暂的。”最后他说。Jim几乎以为自己听错了，他这是在闪烁其词吗？  
  
“什——等等，这是什么意思？”  
  
“正如我所说，”Spock挑了一下眉，回答，“这一触碰非常短暂，我确定我表示赞成。”  
  
“对，但你没说我不毛手毛脚。”  
  
Spock再次沉默。  
  
Jim慢慢张大嘴巴。  
  
“我简直不敢相信，”他说，“你认为我毛手毛脚！”他双臂交叉在胸前，“你这么认为，不是吗?”  
  
Spock皱了下鼻子，他看着Jim，目光显露出他对他们的谈话内容有多困扰。  
  
“舰长——”他开口道，但没有继续下去。  
  
周围的世界渐渐溶解，重组成了传送室的形状。他们总是卷入混乱导致任务失败，Jim冥思苦想，觉得也许那位议员是正确的。  
  
\---  
  
“Bones，我是不是太毛手毛脚了？”  
  
McCoy头也不抬，专心地用三录仪碾过一名少尉的腿部。不过Jim知道他完全有能力面不改色地处理医疗紧急情况和个人紧急情况。Jim也知道，大多数时候对方根本不把他的个人紧急情况看作是任何紧急情况，只想有那么一天能安安静静地窝在他自己的医疗湾里免受骚扰。他甚至可以听见那声长长的、痛苦的叹息开始在Bones的肺泡里酝酿——果然如此，他叹气了。  
  
“唉，你当然不毛手毛脚，”他嘀咕着，转身在架子的其中一层翻翻捡捡，挑出一支无针注射器，然后耷拉着眉毛朝Jim投去一个眼神，转回身继续面对他的病人，“为什么，谁问的？”  
  
“我！”Bones没理他，Jim懊恼于自己的走神，这种困境已经烦扰他好几天了。他无法反驳议员的话，这让他有些耿耿于怀。Bones并没有像Jim所希望的那样认真对待这个问题（尽管公平地说，Jim在换班期间用这件事轰炸他也有些不体谅人），更糟糕的是，他的回答绝不是Jim想听的。他靠近了点生物床，“我是说，上星期那个议员……”  
  
“天啊，Jim，你不会真的还在想那些废话吧？”Bones试注射器时，少尉畏缩了一下，Bones对她翻了个白眼，“哦，别做那种表情。你几乎和他一样坏。”  
  
他是个虐待狂！！Jim背对医生做嘴型。Bones好像听见了咆哮声般猛拍了下他的头，Jim啪地一声合上下巴，露出一副没有丝毫说服力的乖巧表情。  
  
Bones叹了口气：“听着。如果你真的那么在意，就试着，你知道的……暂时不要触碰别人。看看会发生什么。”  
  
“所以你的确认为我毛手毛脚。”Jim皱着眉捅他。  
  
“我不觉得你毛手毛脚，舰长。”生物床上的少尉开口说。  
  
“你当然不觉得，”Bones咕哝着拿起真皮再生仪，像举着武器一样怼着Jim。  
  
“一个星期，”他说，“一个星期不乱碰人，然后再做决定。看在上帝的份上，Jim，从我的医疗湾滚出去。”  
  
\---  
  
一个星期。  
  
他完全可以做到。一个星期很容易，没什么大不了！也许这整件事只会让他发现自己有多不毛手毛脚。无论发生什么，只是一个星期而已。这还不足以引起怀疑，他也没必要告诉任何人！运气好的话，甚至没有人会注意到有什么不同。  
  
好吧，也许他的确没有自己想的那么自信。这太蠢了，这么件傻乎乎的小事根本不值得他紧张。  
  
Jim把指挥章顶在头上，指着镜子里的自己。  
  
“一个星期，”他对自己的倒影说，“打爆Spock和Bones的脸。”  
  
\---  
  
令Jim惊喜的是，第一天并不像他预料中那样糟糕。  
  
他解决掉一杯浓咖啡和一份健康的蛋类，信心十足地准备好迎接挑战。他已经等不及看到七天后走进医疗湾告诉Bones他这个星期过得多好时，对方震惊的表情了。而且，他也急于向自己证明，这件事完全是其他人反应太过度。  
  
他在去舰桥轮值的路上遇到了几位船员，甚至没有产生触碰他们的冲动。他只是朝他们点头微笑，或是充满活力地道一声“早安！”然后继续心情愉悦地往前走。抵达舰桥时，他对自己目前的进展感到非常满意。  
  
不出所料，Spock已经伫立于舰长座椅一侧。他的站姿笔挺如常，双手一丝不苟地在背后紧扣。起初，这让Jim坐立不安。  
  
这个家伙永远不会放松，Jim想。这让他有些焦虑（但还不足以迫使他后倾肩膀、规规矩矩地在椅子上坐好），那晚回到舱室时，他再次对自己产生了怀疑。他确信Spock的刚硬不仅是他优越感的另一种表现，更是经由判断后对Jim相对松懈的状态的弥补。但是他已经接受了它，甚至觉得这真相有点可爱。他喜欢这样——毕竟，没有什么比舰长与大副彼此互补更美好的了。他们的身体姿态只是他和Spock众多互相弥补的方式之一。  
  
所以是的，Spock以他典型的笔挺姿态站立着。那只不过是又一个令这迷人一天更加难忘的记号，Jim暗自微笑着迈出升降梯走上舰桥。他绕过舰长椅的另一侧——Spock不在的那一侧——坐上了他的座位。他告诉自己，他一点儿也不想触碰Spock，只是想确保自己走近时不会擦过他的肩膀。如果因疏忽而搞砸第一天，那就太糟糕了。  
  
“Spock中校，”他把手掌搭在了扶手上（只是，你知道的，只是为了避免它们无处安放），“汇报一下？”  
  
“舰船运转正常，”Spock回答道，然后开始了一系列更深入的剖析。  
  
直到午餐时间，Jim都感觉棒极了。  
  
不幸的是，情况开始急转直下。  
  
他完成了整个上半场轮值，期间没有试着和人击掌，而且对这一切感觉相当不错——起初肌肉紧绷的刻意逐渐内化成了很自然的模式，融入他的潜意识，让他隐约知道而不耗费力气。他甚至觉得按照食谱从复制机里吐出来的配菜沙拉都令人心情愉悦（多谢Bones，他在Jim连续一周只吃披萨和炸薯条后修改了复制机）。  
  
Jim一边放下盘子和餐具，一边为Spock无意中说出的一些有趣的话而发笑，他完全沉浸在对方的脑回路中，差点拍了拍那家伙的肩膀。谢天谢地，他在接触的前一秒意识到了这个问题，及时地把手扭了回来，手掌一把攥成拳头，尴尬地悬在Spock的胳膊上方。  
  
“哈，”他说，试图掩饰自己笨拙地缩回手臂的动作。但是看看Spock的表情就知道他失败了。另一边的Sulu看起来也有点不知所措（这大概是[看到你的舰长第二次打耳光中断]的合理反应，Jim想），“那是——对。事实上，你懂的，我最好去跟Bones确认一下那个，呃，医疗报告的事。”他朝正眯起眼睛审视他的Spock绽放出一个微笑，转身就跑。  
  
然而他没有看到Bones，却差点跟Uhura撞了个满怀。  
  
“Kirk，”她挑起一边的眉毛说。以及……哦，如果她叫回他的姓，往往是个不妙的征兆，“那太奇怪了。”  
  
他猛地往后一闪，躲开她的肩膀，然后扬起眉毛，希望能用无辜的表情把他们糊弄过去：“什么奇怪？”  
  
“就是这个。”她朝Spock和Sulu点了点头，他们似乎已经恢复得差不多了（虽然Spock最后还是回头看了他一眼），然后一起离开了食堂。  
  
“嗯……”Jim假装在思考，“不知道你在说什么。抱歉！”  
  
Uhura翻了个白眼，但在她开口之前，Jim小心地绕过她，一溜烟撤退了。  
  
\---  
  
午餐时间的小插曲过后，Jim小心翼翼地避免再次出错。他保持着高度警惕，确保自己不会动手动脚，成功度过了一天中剩余的时间，没再发生任何意外。  
  
他注意到Uhura盯着他看了几眼，但他故作镇定地避开了她的目光，尽量不露出任何破绽——他最担心的就是她弄清楚他在做什么。因为她绝对不会让他知道这个尝试的结局，之前的努力就都白费劲了。此外她几乎一定会因为他在第一天就差点蠢爆地搞砸整件事而嘲笑他。Jim暂时还不愿让自己可怜的自信心像虫子一样被她漂亮的制服靴碾碎。  
  
第二天和第三天基本与第一天相同——通常情况下还好。虽然某次Jim俯身看Chekov的屏幕时，有那么一刻几乎把一只手按在他的肩膀上，还有一次他和Rand险险擦身而过，反射性地想伸手扶一下她。不过他轻易克服了这些，几乎不需要刻意压抑什么。  
  
好吧，除了一个例外。  
  
Spock。  
  
Jim逐渐意识到，虽然他可能不是和所有成员在一起时都毛手毛脚，但他就是喜欢对Spock这么做。他以前从未意识到自己有多爱触碰他。然而过去的两天显露出了太多迹象，Jim发觉自己似乎本能地不放过任何一次触碰这个人的机会。他不得不逼迫自己站得离对方远点，以免去蹭他的肩膀，或者在传递三录仪或通讯器时让他们的指尖相碰，又或是安抚地轻拍他的背脊。  
  
然而宇宙似乎不愿给他一个该死的喘息机会，他所做的一切努力只是时灵时不灵。  
  
他递过茶杯时的动作慎之又慎，并逐渐习惯于交叉双臂，隐藏双手。他有自信这不会引起任何怀疑，但他的失误可能引起了一些人的注意：有时他离Spock太近了些，就会突然从他身边闪开，有时他想抓住Spock的手臂，却扭曲成一个奇怪的姿势。  
  
Uhura盯上他了——他可以从她会意撅起的嘴唇、从她从Jim身边转身回到自己位置上时甩动的马尾辫中看出端倪。Spock也不迟钝，他最近一直在用他特有的那种锐利目光若有所思地注视Jim，Jim知道Spock当面质问自己只是时间问题。  
  
然而不管Jim怎么努力，似乎都徒劳无功。他可以控制与其他所有船员的互动，甚至和Bones的，但Spock身上的某些特质总能使他的大脑短路，身体依靠记忆做出反应。  
  
这是对Spock那种刚硬的无意识（或者说，在某种程度上是有意识的——Jim知道他并非无动于衷）反应吗？与时刻保持紧绷的瓦肯军官相处时，还有什么比大咧咧地拍拍他的肩膀，或者用手肘轻轻撞他更能证明这种拘谨并没有影响到他的呢？  
  
不管原因为何，它已经成为一种无法撼动的习惯。Jim认为，除了受习惯的驱使以外，还有其他原因造成了他远离Spock比远离任何人都困难的现状。无论是在轮值时间，还是在用餐或休闲时间，Spock总是恰好地在他周围。他们如此亲密无间，Jim经常因为与工作无关的事和Spock见面。所以很显然，他很难避免与Spock接触……他对他生出那些念头的机会比对其他船员的多得多。  
  
但当Jim坐在舰长椅上，看着Spock凝神注视屏幕的侧脸时，仍有一种挥之不去的微弱焦躁萦绕心头。也许，只是也许，刚才的解释不过是一种逃避。  
  
\---  
  
“最近怎么样？”Bones靠在椅背上笑嘻嘻地问，Jim总觉得他嘴角的弧度格外高深莫测。  
  
“棒呆了。”他强作欢颜地说，喝了一大口白兰地。  
  
“哦，真的吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
沉默了一小会儿，Jim努力表现出他最完美、最幸灾乐祸的精神面貌，Bones怀疑地皱着眉头扫视他。  
  
“你真是个蹩脚的小骗子，Jim，”他咕哝着移开视线，灌了口自己的酒，“好啦，说出来吧，你做了什么？蹭Rand的肩膀？打Sulu的后脑勺？”  
  
“才没有！”事实上，Jim有点生气，因为这个星期才刚过了一半，Bones却认为他已经失败了，“告诉你，我还没有遇到过一个问题——一个也没有！”  
  
“真的吗？”这句疑问的尾音拖得那么长。Bones露出了难以置信的神情，眉毛几乎抬高到钻进发际线，要不是Jim正忙着掩饰真相，一定会笑出声。  
  
“是的，真的！”他保持了一秒钟意气风发，然后略微泄气，“啊，好吧，的确有那么几次差点功亏一篑，但都没什么大不了。”他没有提及Spock给他的额外挑战，因为Bones绝不会放过这一点，“基本上都是小菜一碟。”  
  
“不得不说，我很惊讶，”Bones终于说道，嘴角挂着一丝微笑，“我还以为你第一天就会求饶呢。”  
  
“哦，拜托对我有点信心！”  
  
Bones举起握着威士忌酒杯的手，虚虚对准他，不祥地预言：“这个星期还没结束呢，Jim。我赌第六天。”  
  
Jim呻吟着，一头栽进靠垫里：“哇，你对我也太有信心了。”  
  
“别自说自话了，我是个现实主义者。”他把剩下的酒一饮而尽，深思地看着酒杯，“你已经做得比我想象中更好了，”他承认道，然后一脸胃疼地抬头看Jim，“不过别以为我不知道你有事瞒着我。现在，我不会为此逼迫你，但我认为你应该首先考虑这整个尝试究竟是为了什么。”  
  
这句话从Bones的口中说出来，显得尤其玄乎。Jim用不快的眼神盯着他，然而Bones并没有退缩，只是扬了扬眉毛，站起身把一只手搭在Jim的肩膀上。  
  
“嘿！”Jim抗议着，轻轻耸了耸肩，想要摆脱对方的钳制，“手拿开，老家伙！”  
  
Bones翻了个白眼，把手臂收回身侧：“祝你好运，Jim。搞砸了就告诉我一声。”  
  
\---  
  
第四天的挑战格外艰巨。  
  
Jim成功在班次内管好了自己的手，没有再像前几日那样伸手到一半再尴尬地缩回，但舰长这么安分本身就是一件非常可疑的事。他一直交握手指，时而扯着星联制服裤的布料玩，或者抓抓头发，坚决不被任何伸出手去触碰他的副手的念头所蛊惑。  
  
这让这一天慢得无比折磨人。幸运的是，此时他们正在银河系中巡航，否则Jim不敢保证自己能把分散注意力去处理那些可怕的突发情况。有关Spock的自制力正在迅速下降，就好像他脑海深处有一个黑洞，慢慢地吞噬着他的注意力，Jim担心，如果任其发展下去，他可能会被完全被卷入其中。  
  
alpha班次结束时，Jim已经一丝力气也不剩了。他不想再这样度过接下来的三天，如果不是因为自尊心作祟，他现在就会放弃。毕竟他已经多少证明了他（至少在通常情况下）不那么毛手毛脚，而且他也证明了他可以控制自己的身体接触倾向。Spock，他似乎……只是一个意外！  
  
但是Jim不能主动认输（尤其是还在和Bones对赌的时候），所以接下来的半个星期里，他还会在这些尴尬的互动和几度近乎失败的惊险之中挣扎。  
  
他正自闭地往回走时，Spock缓步跟了上来。  
  
“舰长，”Spock开口道，清楚地感觉到Jim的注意力从自己的世界里抽离到现实，“我相信会在1900时见到你。”  
  
这是一个陈述句，但他的声音有些犹疑。最后几个字的音量变得极为轻缓，好像正尽力保持语调的平静。  
  
Jim皱起眉头。他不确定Spock在说什么——1900时？他先前同意参加什么会议或简报吗？Rand并未提起，他也不记得有这码事，但是他今天很，嗯，被其他事占据了心思。  
  
然后他突然意识到。  
  
三维国际象棋。  
  
一想到要跟Spock独处一室，中间只隔着一块棋盘，他就感到肾上腺素有飙升的趋势。他的第一反应是取消约会——他不想破坏自己的小决心——但他真的很享受与Spock共度的夜晚。而且，他心想，如果自己突然取消约会，Spock不会觉得更奇怪吗？他没有借口，至少没有Spock会买账的借口，他最近的做法已经够可疑的了。不行，临阵脱逃比表现古怪更冒险。  
  
“当然。”Jim稍微往走廊右侧偏了偏，不着痕迹地与Spock保持一定距离，“希望你已经做好再次被揍翻的准备。”  
  
“事实上，”Spock说，嘴唇微微弯起弧度，对于瓦肯人来说这几乎相当于露齿笑了，“我相信最近一场对弈中，是我战胜了你。”  
  
之后他们暂时先分开了。接下来的几个小时里，Jim一直沉浸在恐慌之中。工作时抑制对Spock伸出手的冲动已经那么艰难了，他无法想象他们独处时会是什么样子。希望这只是他的……表演，也许Jim只有在别人能看到的情况下才会这么做。也许这一切都只是为了让别人看见。  
  
也许不是。想象一下他和Spock关在一个相对密闭的空间里，膝盖几乎在桌子底下相碰，除了面前那些棋子，一切都在提醒他伸手触碰对方有多么容易……  
  
别这么孩子气。他把棋盘放在桌子上，坚定地告诫自己。不过是Spock罢了。不过是和Spock独处几个小时。  
  
仿佛是心有灵犀般，思绪刚落，他就听到了墙壁上的通讯铃声。Jim请他进来，手搁在椅背上固定着。  
  
“Jim。”Spock打招呼。  
  
“嘿，Spock，喝点什么吗？”  
  
Spock不出Jim所料地拒绝了，于是他们各自在位置上坐好，开始了今晚的对弈。虽然棋路迥然相异，但他们配合得一如既往的好。Jim觉得，这就像他们两个本身——任何一个陌生人在这儿，只需要观察他们对弈的方式，就能轻易分清他们是谁。Spock完全是逻辑的，遵守规则，运筹帷幄，Jim则尽可能地跳出他的逻辑框架，以出乎预料的方式取胜。为了扰乱Spock的视听，有时他会冒一些愚蠢的风险，然而这些风险往往能获得回报。  
  
此外，他全程都非常谨慎。只有Spock完全收回手后，他才会开始走棋，不去碰棋盘，也不去抓Spock的手。他将双腿蜷缩在椅子下方，没有在Spock赢了一步好棋的时候假装愤怒地踢他。这些小细节——这些微小的、愚蠢的动作，其实并没有任何意义。指尖没有蹭到Spock的手又怎么样呢？没什么大不了的！但事实是，Jim没有感到丝毫轻松，反而越发抓心挠肺。  
  
他不明白。他跟其他任何一个船员都没有这样的问题。他又不是没打过Sulu的肩膀，也常用胳膊搂着Bones的肩膀。但是碰不到Spock就像自己身体里某些内在的、原始的冲动得不到满足——就像早晨不喝例行咖啡，就像饿着肚子想吃牛排时却只能啃饼干，就像被迫用一条腿走路。  
  
这听上去也太戏剧化了，但也许不是。他甚至隐隐觉得这件事比能形容出来的更重要。好像某些被刻意隐藏的真相，某些他一直在逃避的东西正在他的皮肤下层流淌。每一次触碰，每一次轻蹭都是它的分流，现在Jim建造起一道堤坝，它便汹涌澎湃，几欲将他淹没。  
  
他突然想要不顾一切地重新拉开闸门——让它像电流一样流过他的全身，释放他内心积蓄的所有情感。他想用自己的手背去贴Spock的手背，他想紧紧蹭着Spock的肩膀，他想用脚腕勾住Spock的腿，他想握住他的手，将他们的手指缠绕在一起，他想将他环拥在自己臂弯，然后——  
  
“Jim。”  
  
他眨眨眼，意识到自己一直在盯着Spock看，而Spock正回望着他，神情因担忧而显得有些紧绷。  
  
“该你下了。”  
  
三维象棋，对。  
  
他妈的他怎么能专心下象棋呢？一阵干笑声从他喉管中挤了出来，他的心脏砰砰直跳，Spock肯定能听到。他现在很难把注意力集中在三维象棋上，因为他的脑子一团乱麻而且晕乎乎，但Jim还是努力在Spock怀疑的眼神中下出了他能想到的一步。从各方面来说，Spock露出这样的眼神一点也不奇怪，但Jim感到一阵内疚和心虚。他的脸在发烫，他错觉他的思想被红墨水印在脸上： **JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK舰长想和SPOCK中校调情而且他以前还没意识到这一点。**  
  
一想到这个，Jim就忍不住想捂脸。现在这个念头在他脑子里转来转去，完全停不下来。他不知道自己压抑这念头有多久了——补充一点，他压抑得可真好——因为现在他感觉自己好像被调成击晕档以上的相位枪给炸飞了。  
  
好吧，这对他的打击可能比他想象中更沉重。  
  
他再次抬起头，看到Spock正凝视着他。Jim感到他的注意力突然不受控制地活跃起来，落到了Spock的嘴唇上，然后，好了！停在这里！  
  
他把椅子往后一推，哗地站起来，双手叉腰，希望能给自己灌注一些并不存在的自信。  
  
“哇，下得真开心！”他不顾还未结束的棋局说。Spock露出了Jim所见过最接近于目瞪口呆的样子，但他还是说了下去，“但不幸的是，我，呃，有点累了，所以！”Spock还没来得及站起来，他已经跑到了门边。Spock刚想说话，他就硬着头皮装出一副“明天见！”的样子，然后夺门而出。  
  
他沿着走廊走了一段路后，才想起他们是在他的房间下的棋。但现在想补救已经太迟了，于是他转而走向观景台，祈祷Spock找不到他。  
  
\---  
  
他恨第五天。  
  
首先，在遭遇了Spock-三维象棋-感情的滑铁卢后，Jim在外游荡到很晚才鼓起勇气回到他的住处。谢天谢地，他从门外溜进去的时候，Spock已经走了。虽然其实他也有点矛盾地期待着Spock守在原处等他回来，问Jim到底发生了什么事。  
  
但即使不用面对Spock，这个夜晚也足够糟糕透顶了。他完全睡不好觉，持续处于顿悟带来的亢奋之中，不停运转的大脑根本得不到真正的休息。他在床上翻来覆去，想象着如果自己鼓起勇气，可以为刚刚认识到的感情做些什么。  
  
这也太奇怪了，因为Jim从不羞于追求别人。如果说他在哪方面有着绝对的自信，那就是他的……嗯，求爱能力。  
  
但那是不同的，他的脑子超大声地反驳道。你从来没有真正想要和他们中的任何一个在一起。  
  
他的脑筋扭曲成一块椒盐卷饼，头痛欲裂，眼睛干痒，直到只剩一两个小时的休息时间才勉强入睡。所以当他到达舰桥准备交接alpha班次时，对今天的状态感到不太乐观。  
  
船员们注意到了——他能看出来。他们小心翼翼地看着他，好像能从他垮塌的肩膀和耷拉的眼袋中看出不满（也许他们真的可以）。而Spock……Jim几乎不敢看他一眼，但是他能感觉到，Spock的精神比聚光灯还要集中，似乎完全没有受到他的影响。  
  
他今天有点散漫。尽管大脑仍在高度活跃，但睡眠的匮乏让他的本能占据了上风。他险些前功尽弃的失误更频繁，补救动作时表现得不太自然。他总觉得无论走到哪里，头顶都跟随着一朵巨大的、灰扑扑的乌云，认清自己对Spock的感情之后，他觉得自己做什么都破绽百出，明白这些只会让他更想掩饰。他重新审视了一番自己，努力做出平日应有的反应和可能采取的行动——而这，反而让[Jim T. Kirk出了什么问题]的事变得更加明显。  
  
他的轮值结束时，空气中弥漫着一种几乎肉眼可见的紧张氛围，厚重得像将他裹在一团鲸脂里似的，Jim觉得自己就像个磁荷般朝船员们溅射电流。他从来没有像现在这样渴望回到自己的舱室，好好喝上一杯。  
  
然而，这并不那么容易。  
  
“舰长。”Spock说道。Jim竭力掩饰自己的畏缩。  
  
求你了，他绝望地想，请不要提请不要提请不要……  
  
“你昨晚的离开极不正常。”  
  
该死。  
  
“是的，”他把这个词拖得很长很长，“对不起。”  
  
Jim没有进一步解释。有那么一会儿，他们只是沉默地站在原地，尴尬的空气在两人周围缓缓凝固。  
  
Spock打破了沉默：“你还愿意参加我们每周的对练吗？”  
  
Jim有信心应付任何事，但其中绝不包括和Spock对打。第一条理由就是这显然违背了他的不触碰原则。而且……即使他不再坚持这种无谓的努力，Jim也不认为自己今天能应付得了和对方如此近距离的亲密接触。只是稍作遐想，他的脉搏就像火箭一样直冲云霄，而且，妈的，他满脑子都是Spock因专注而线条刚毅的脸庞，他那沉着坚定的动作，他的腿压在Jim腿上，他的手会按住Jim的二头肌，然后他的身躯笼罩在Jim上方……  
  
“事实上，我，呃，希望重新约个时间？”Jim不好意思地说，看到Spock的表情微不可察地变了变。他踮了踮脚后跟，挠了挠后颈，脸上有点发烫，“……我前几天好像在椭圆机上拉伤了。”  
  
Spock沉默了一会儿。Jim敢肯定他知道自己在撒谎，但最终还是给出了肯定的答复。Jim强撑着笑了笑，向他表示感谢，顺手打算拍拍他的肩膀，然后立刻反应过来迅速后退一步抽回手——把这个动作变成一个复杂到诡异的挥手。  
  
\---  
  
接下来的一天也大致如此——如果有什么不同的话，也只是变得更糟。Jim开始回避Spock（不过他也没有花太多时间和别的船员在一起，因为担心他们会提起他的行为），并尽可能地和他保持距离。他干脆跟窝在餐厅最角落的人拼桌一起吃饭，这令那些碰巧是当天幸运儿的船员颇感意外（而且，他补充道，应该也很高兴）。  
  
非常好，他成功避免了与Spock当面对峙。Jim很确定Spock尝试了好几次——他一直在用余光瞥对方的姿势和表情——但他已经不再固守自尊心，在必要时果断选择转身逃跑了。  
  
遗憾的是，在第七天（最后一天），他就没那么幸运了。  
  
“舰长，”Spock在升降梯门关闭之前快步走了进来，“我想提出一个问题。过去几天，我一直试图与你探讨，但你似乎在躲着我。”  
  
“躲着你？”Jim重复道，一边若无其事地把手从关门按钮上挪开，“这太好笑了。”  
  
“我不这样认为。”  
  
升降梯发出了平稳的嗡鸣声，Spock伸手按下了停止运行按钮，轿厢缓缓静止。  
  
大事不妙！Jim在脑海中尖叫起来。他们现在的距离近在咫尺，如果他后退，很容易就会轻轻地擦过Spock的身体，如果他想要重新启动电梯，就必须推开Spock的手……对触碰的渴望犹如迸溅的岩浆般在他体内汹涌澎湃，在他逃避的这个星期里，这种渴望变得那样强烈，近乎孤注一掷。他试图保持不露声色，双手紧紧背在身后——Spock也做了完全相同的动作。  
  
“我相信我有权知道你最近行为的原因。”Spock说。  
  
Jim的大脑有点短路。他知道Spock已经注意到了。他早就发现Spock已经注意到了——甚至在一败涂地的第四天之前，他就已经看到了自己手舞足蹈闪避Spock时，或是在半空中强行扭转手的方向时对方的眼神。Jim还注意到过去的一星期里每次他取消与Spock的约会时，对方那显得过于平静的表情。因为，没错，他早就学会区分Spock的正常面瘫和强行维持的面瘫了，最近展露的一个毫无疑问是后者。  
  
可是Jim真的不想向Spock坦白自己所做的一切，或者让他发现一个多星期前他们关于“毛手毛脚”的短暂对话促成了这整件事。他当然知道这是不合逻辑的，才不要听Spock再说一次。他也不想以任何方式触碰Spock，让他有机会感知到自己超厉害的、地球内爆式的大发现，因为他自己也还没有完全接受这个事实，他还没准备好打开小笼子，让它大咧咧地蹦跶出来刷存在感。  
  
“什么……行为？”这并不是他最从容的姿态。他努力维持无辜的表情，但能感觉到自己的脸都皱成一团——在这方面，Jim向来没有过人的才能。  
  
Spock叹了口气：“如果你能停止毫无价值的逃避，我将不胜感激。”  
  
“你在说什么呢。”Jim假装愤怒地说，Spock静静地看着他。  
  
Jim呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛，脑袋重重地撞在升降梯的内壁上，上帝啊，这本该是小事一桩的！  
  
一个星期。  
  
Bones的声音在他的脑海里回荡，就像一个蹩脚的预言。他早该知道这一切不堪一击，但是James Tiberius Kirk从不畏惧任何挑战。即使是现在，他显然已经被打败了（被自己，以及所有人），他也还没有彻底放弃挣扎。为什么任何事——任何事——都不能按计划进行？  
  
“这，”过了一会儿，他挠了挠脖子，小声说，“这只是——一件小事，好吗？不是你的问题，你没做错什么。真的。”  
  
Spock似乎不太相信他，但他们已经让升降梯停得太久了。Jim想，他一刻也忍不了了，他现在就要安慰地拍拍Spock的胳膊，或者把手搭在他的肩膀上，最好是倾身凑近Spock的脸，来个期待已久的吻……然而最终他只是匆匆按下按钮，再次启动了升降梯。  
  
“不是什么大事，”当升降梯滑行到舰桥边上时，Jim有气无力地开口道，“别担心。”  
  
\---  
  
这是他最后一次受折磨了。  
  
这是支撑Jim熬过这一天的唯一信念。但是当他回到舱室安顿下来时，他所期望的那种解脱感并未到来。  
  
他不触碰人的七天可能已经结束了，但他对Spock感情的困惑却只是刚刚开始。他应该恢复随意接触的状态，假装自己尚且对此无知无觉吗？他应该继续逃避吗？还是应该试着在这两者之间寻求某种平衡？  
  
Jim惊恐地意识到，无论他做出什么决定都无济于事，和Spock在一起再也不会那样轻松了。他会一直像个可悲的、拿自己做实验的科学家一样心交力瘁，不断审视自己，片刻不停地分析自己的每一个举动是否泄漏了什么。  
  
Jim叹了口气，用掌根揉了揉眼睛。这个愚蠢的星期只是给他带来了更多的烦恼，他起初为什么决定开始这一切？如果没有，他本该与他的船员们度过一个惯常的、风平浪静的星期。他本可以和Spock一起度过一个正常的三维象棋之夜，进行一场正常的对练，正常吃饭，正常轮值。  
  
现在，一切都会被他想从Spock那里得到更多的念头玷污。他不希望他们的无心触碰是无心的，不希望他们的调情纯粹是柏拉图式的。他会一直想着他们可以拥有什么，虽然他们拥有的已然如此令人惊奇、如此水到渠成和完美，但他的内心会有一部分总想要更多。  
  
他墙上的通讯铃响起，Spock的声音传来：“请求进入，舰长。”  
  
好极了。  
  
“请进，Spock。”他咽下一声叹息，坐直身子回答道。将自怨自怜留到独处时吧，他想。他有一种预感，自己接下来需要调动每个脑细胞的力量，确保第七天的最后几个小时不会变成一团糟。  
  
他看着走进来的Spock，极力抑制住整个人缩进椅子里的冲动，因为那样的眼神意味着正事，而Jim根本没有心情谈这些。  
  
“我希望继续我们之前的讨论，”他略微侧着头说。  
  
“现在？”Jim问道，尽管他十分清楚Spock放弃的几率是零。  
  
“我和McCoy医生谈过了。”  
  
“Spock——”Jim还没来得及听清Spock说了什么就开始回答了，听清之后他停住话音目瞪口呆地看着他，“等等，什么？”  
  
“他不愿告诉我你行为突然转变的确切原因，但我相信我已经收集了足够的信息，可以自行作出合理的推断。”  
  
Spock笔挺地站在那里，而Jim的脑袋已经在打转了。他捏了捏鼻梁，举起一只手：“等一下——至少坐下来怎么样，或者干点别的什么？不要像做汇报一样站在那里，太奇怪了。”  
  
Spock坐下了。他的目光一刻也没有从Jim身上移开，几乎还没坐稳就继续说了下去：“你这样做是出于对我的误解，认为我和Marella议员一样，对你的身体接触倾向有着负面的评价。”  
  
呃。  
  
Jim想让大脑给点反应，但它已经彻底当机了。  
  
他愣愣地和Spock对视了很久。  
  
“你确实认为我很毛手毛脚，”他说的很慢，拼命地解析对方的意思，“但是……你并不讨厌我毛手毛脚。”  
  
Spock吸了口气，张开嘴。  
  
又闭上。  
  
“……基本正确。”他不自然地说。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
又是一段长长的沉默，然后Spock再次开口。  
  
“我可以询问你的打算吗？”  
  
Jim的脑子还在忙着喊“Spock喜欢我碰他！”所以他发了一阵呆才慢慢理清思路。  
  
“呃……我还没想过呢。”他耸耸肩，一本正经地胡说八道。这其实有一部分是真的，因为他的确决定好要恢复和大多数船员一贯的相处模式，但始终没有对如何处理Spock下定决心。而且似乎短期内也不会彻底决定。  
  
“如果可以的话，”Spock主动说，“我建议你恢复以前的习惯。”  
  
Jim的心奇怪地突突跳个不停：“你……想让我继续触碰别人。”  
  
“我认为这能使船员们安心。”他的语气略显生硬，不过——他……他的脸颊是不是微微泛着绿晕？  
  
这激励了Jim——或者，至少，他发现有比自己那些小脑筋更值得关注的东西，所以他捏住Spock轮廓鲜明的尖耳朵，扯了一下。  
  
“Spock，”他笑嘻嘻地拖长语调，“你想念我的‘毛手毛脚’，是不是？”  
  
Spock看起来有些不知所措，就像在每次Jim尝试低俗幽默时表现得那样僵硬。  
  
“我感到你过去一个星期的行为令人担忧，”他说。然后，稍顿了顿，“我承认，我更喜欢你的自然倾向带来的轻松感。”  
  
现在轮到Jim有点脸红了，因为这话是从Spock嘴里说出来的？这太犯规了。  
  
“是啊……”他嘴角扬起一抹坏笑，“我，呃，确实很怀念那种轻松。”他一边说着，一边揉了揉耳根，并没有说出第二种面瘫脸似乎变得越来越少了，“我真不该听Bones的话，”他没精打采地开玩笑说，“你知道，我一点儿也不相信他不是为了看我倒霉才教唆我这么做的。”  
  
“虽然我同意你的努力是不必要的，”Spock将目光从Jim身上移开，转向虚空中的一点，“但我需要承认，这个星期具有令人惊讶的启迪意义。”  
  
这也是Jim完全赞同的观点。虽然启迪是好是坏还有待观察。  
  
“好吧，我同意。”他自嘲地强笑了笑，但Spock并没有就此打住。  
  
“你发现了吗，”他问道，将目光落回到Jim身上，Jim几乎瑟缩了一下，“正如我上个星期所观察到的，你对我进行身体接触的倾向，远远高于对企业号上任何其他船员的？”  
  
Jim的胃抽搐起来，手掌渗出薄汗。他真的希望Spock不要捅破这件事，他要怎么面对自己至今尚未承认的、对自己大副的迷恋？更何况是在当事人面前提起。他非常确定他的脸上涌现了一连串复杂难明的情绪，最终他缓缓地低声道：“我确实注意到了，是这样。”  
  
“我之前并未意识到，”Spock似乎把注意力放回了自己身上，“这种差距究竟有多大。”  
  
Jim喉间发出一声窒息的颤音。  
  
“并且，”他接着说，“我也并未预料到，自己会对它的停止做出什么反应。”Spock蹙起眉头，仔细地看着Jim。  
  
希望充盈着他的胸腔，他心跳加速，紧张地伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的唇：“什么，呃。什么反应？”他问。  
  
“Jim。”Spock轻唤一声。然后笔直坐在椅子上的身躯身体慢慢前倾——慢到Jim可以随时退开——覆上了他的双唇。  
  
\---  
  
“早上好，Uhura！”Jim一边喊着，一边绕过转角，和她并肩而行。  
  
“舰长，”她慢吞吞地回应，嘴唇缓缓翘起一个愉快的弧度，“你今天心情很好。”  
  
“哦，你知道的！”他向前小跑几步，然后转过身，面朝她倒退着走，咧嘴笑着伸开双臂，“没有什么比开始一个新的星期更美好了！”  
  
她挑了一下眉，但没有抗议。不过当他们走上升降梯，Jim开始吹口哨时，她还是好奇地摇了摇头：“我想，无论你努力保密的问题是什么，现在都迎刃而解了？”她微笑着问。  
  
“不知道你在说什么！”Jim说着踏上舰桥。  
  
Spock在那儿，站得离舰长椅太近了些。  
  
Jim没有避开他。他径直走向Spock，一只手顺着他的脊背滑了下来。“Spock中校。”他问候道，手掌抚过Spock的肩胛骨。  
  
Spock嘴角微微向上扬起。  
  
“舰长。”他说，然后开始他的汇报。


End file.
